sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czarne łzy
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = 17 letnia dziewczyna przeprowadziła się do domu cioci. Po pewnym wypadku utraciła pamięć którą w części odzyskała, ale wydarzenia z tej ciemnej strony jej życia jeszcze nie powróciły. Prawdopodobnie stanie się coś nieoczekiwanego ... = Opowiadanie = Na początku powiem, że to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc nie mam zbytniego doświadczenia i mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie mój haotyczny sposób pisania. - Ciociu! Długo jeszcze? - Pytała z niecierpliwością w głosie -Neronciu. Trochę cierpliwości już niedługo będziemy. -Neroni!! Mówiłam nigdy nie mów do mnie Neronciu!!!- Wrzeszczała na cały głos Chwilę później byłyśmy na miejscu. Moim oczom ukazał się piękny dom w kolorze ciemnego brązu drzwi wejściowe były szklane. Weszłam po schodach i moim oczom ukazała się kuchnia złączona z salonem, a na korytarzu piękne drewniane schody. Od razu wzięłam swoją walizkę i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i od razu dobrze trafiłam. Ściany były koloru kremowego, a podłoga obłożona drewnianymi panelami, na których leżał piękny mięciutki biały dywan. Przy jednej ze ścian stało piękne dwuosobowe łóżko z baldachimem. - Heh ciocia nie zapomniała, że lubię się w nocy rozkładać- Pomyślała Poprawiła swój kucyk i zeszła na dół. - Wyglądałabyś o wiele ładniej gdybyś rozpuszczała włosy- Oznajmiła ciocia - Po co mam je rozpuszczać, skoro nikt nie jest godny, by je oglądać- Zaśmiałam się- Wychodzę pozwiedzać okolicę będę około 20 Szczerze mówiąc ciocia miała rację, że wyglądałabym ładniej, każdy, kto mnie widział w rozpuszczonych włosach. Podobno zmieniam się, wtedy niewyobrażalnie i nie można mnie poznać. Jedyny atut, jaki mam, to włosy i też zęby. Z twarzy jestem dość przeciętna i nigdy się nie maluję jakoś za bardzo tego nie lubię. Zęby mam bardzo naturalnie białe. Jestem dość wysoka, bo mam aż 180 cm wzrostu przez, to w poprzedniej szkole byłam nazywana wielkoludem. Powiem, że było mi przykro, ale co mogłam zrobić. Przeprowadziałm się z ciocą z różnych powodów. Miałam kiedyś wypadek i częściowo utraciłam PAMIĘĆ stąd nie pamiętam skąd mam blizny na całych rękach. Słyszałam cioci rozmowę z lekarzem, że to przez nich, to sobie zrobiłam. Nie wiedziałam przez kogo, ale byłam pewna, że kiedyś wpadłam w furię i pociełam sobie całe ręce i od tamtej pory zawsze chodzę w bluzkach z długim rękawem. Rany się goją, ale sądząc po ich wglądzie i ilości musiałam, to zrobić trochę przed wypadkiem. Te uczucie, że nie wiem prawie nic o sobie było okropne, ale za razem się cieszyłam, gdyż chyba zapomniałam te rzeczy przykre, które wydarzyły się w moim życiu. Jedyne co ciocia mi powiedziała o tym jaka byłam przed wypadkiem, to to , że miałam bardzo ciekawy charakter potrafiłam walnąć jakąś ripostą tak, że wszyscy stali w szoku przez pięć minut i powiedziała też, że mój charakter i wspomnienia zaczną mi wracać z czasem i potrzeba trochę cierpliwości. idąc tak sobie rozmyślałam, aż nagle wpadłam na kogoś. - Przeee.. praszam- powiedziałam nieśmiało - Nic się nie stało. - odpowiedział chłopak Większość osób pewnie zwróciłaby uwagę na jego wygląd, ale ja jakoś nigdy się, nim nie przejmowałam. Prawda, że miał dość nietypowe ubrania. - Wybacz, że pytam, ale nigdy pani tu nie widziałem. Skąd pani pochodzi?- zapytał nieśmiało Zaczęłam się śmiać bez opamiętania i nie mogłam z siebie wydusić ani słowa - Co panią tak śmieszy?- zapytał z zaskoczoną miną na twarzy- Mam coś na twarzy? - Wybacz, ale prawdopodobnie jesteśmy w tym samym wieku, a ty mi mówisz na pani- Zaśmiałam się- Nazywam się Neroni i dzisiaj się tu przeprowadziłam. A ty jak się nazywasz?- zapytałam z zaciekawieniem - Lysander Chłopak nie był zbyt rozmowny, ale wydawał się dość sympatyczny. - Miło mi cię poznać. Wybacz, ale powinnam już wracać. Cześć. - Cześć- odpowiedział Nie jestem jak większość dziewczyn co przez takie przypadkowe spotkania od razu się zakochują w chłopaku i miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia z resztą jak słyszę takie historię, to chce mi się rzygać, ale przyznać muszę, że był dość przystojny. Miał grzywkę, która zasłaniała mu oczy i widać, że ubrania pochodziły z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Białe włosy na prawdę mu pasowały i do tego zielone końcówki. W końcu wróciłam do domu po spacerze weszłam na górę i wzięłam prysznic. Ubrałam się w piżamę niebieską bokserkę i białe spodenki tylko w domu mogłam chodzić w bluzkach na ramiączkach. Przed snem rozczesałam swoje długie brązowe włosy aż do pasa i udałam się w spoczynek oczekując na kolejny dzień w nowej szkole. Wstałam wcześnie bardzo wcześnie. Pierwszy raz od kąt pamiętam czułam wewnętrzny spokój. Zazwyczaj budziłam się z koszmarami i nie mogłam zasnąć. Te koszmary wydawały się bardzo realistyczne. Postanowiłam nie rozmyślać nad tym wszystkim i skupić się na moim ,,nowym życiu,, . Heh, skoro mam zacząć nowe życie, to nowy TELEFON też, by mi się przydał- zaśmiałam się -Cześć Neronciu. Jak się spało?- uśmiechnęła się- Dlaczego tak wcześnie wstałaś? -Sama z siebie ciociu.- oznajmiłam- Ehh..., skoro już chodzę do liceum i tak pomyślałam - mówiłam jąkając się -Tak Neronciu kupiłam ci TELEFON. - powiedziała z uśmiechem -HĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘEEEEE?!- stałam z pięć minut z otwartą buzią -Wiedziałam, że chodzi ci o telefon, bo w końcu go nie masz- zaśmiała się ciocia Poszłam na górę i byłam w lekkim szoku, ale też szczęściu. Przejrzałam przez wspomnienia, które pamiętam i nie wiem, ale chyba nigdy nie miałam TELEFONU. Zdecydowałam w końcu zrzucić z siebie moją piżamę i ubrać się do szkoły. Nałożyłam długą białą bluzę, która była mi prawie do kolan i czarne leginsy. Związałam włosy czarną gumką. Wzięłam swoją torbę i w korytarzu nałożyłam czarne trampki. Wychodząc z domu zauważyłam psa myślałam, że się zgubił, więc podeszłam do niego. - Co tu robi owczarek francuski?- zapytałam zaskoczona Wiedziałam dużo o psach, gdyż chciałam w przyszłości zostać weterynarzem i ciocia pokazała mi SCHRONISKO, które znajduje się niedaleko liceum, więc po lekcjach mogę tam chodzić i opiekować się zwierzętami - Chodź drapieżniku- wyciągnęłam rękę i dałam mu psie ciasteczka - Demon!- zawołał wściele męski głos- Tutaj jesteś psie. Czemu karmisz mojego psa?!- wrzeszczał - Emm... przepraszam ja myślałam, że się zgubił i - nie pozwolił mi dokończyć - Mało mnie, to obchodzi kurde! Nie dotykaj mojego psa, bo ukręcę ci te ła- przerwałam mu, gdy chciał dokończyć - Ręce nie łapy- powiedziałam z oburzeniem- Nie powinieneś atakować ludzi tylko dlatego , że chcieli pomóc! - Mała dam ci radę nie dotykaj cudzych psów. - Zamknij mordę czerwonowłosa panno- powiedziałam wściekle Nie miałam ochotę już z, nim gadać, więc odwróciłam się i poszłam w stronę szkoły. Gdy już dotarłam poprosiłam jakąś dziewczynę o wskazanie mi pokoju gospodarczego niechętnie, to zrobiła z tego co wiem, to nazywała się Melania. Pobiegłam w końcu w stronę pomieszczenia i z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedziałam. - Cześć jestem Neroni nowa uczennica.- powiedziałam szczerząc zęby - Witaj! Jestem Nataniel. Dyrektorka mi wspomniała, że dojdzie nowa uczennica. Musisz dać mi opłatę i zdjęcie do DOKUMENTÓW, jeśli nie wiesz, gdzie je zrobić to- przerwałam mu - Mam już te zdjęcie i pieniądze również proszę. - Heh. Dziękuje. - powiedział z szokiem - Nie dziękuj, to w końcu mój obowiązek.- burknęłam - Nie musisz się odzywać takim tonem. - oznajmił pan Nataniel - Jakim? Wybacz, ale nie mam ochoty i czasu z tobą rozmawiać. Cześć. - powiedziałam z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach Wyszłam na dziedziniec, by po kryjomu zapalić szluga, a tu nagle jakby z ni kąt wyskakuje mi Lysander. - Cześć. - powiedział - Hej ty tu się uczysz? - zapytałam z zakłopotaniem na twarzy - Tak. Nie powinnaś się tym truć. - oznajmił rodzicielskim tonem - Wiele rzeczy nie powinnam, ale, każdy ma jakieś wady - rzuciłam papieros i zgasiłam go nogą- Pasuje ci teraz? - powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy - To nie mi ma pasować tylko ty nie powinnaś się ty truć- oznajmił z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy- Przypominasz mi Kastiela, tyle że w grzeczniejszej wersji. - Kto, to Kastiel?- spytałam i nagle odezwał się męski głos - To ja. Chwila złodziejka psów?!- wrzasną - Czerwone dziwadło?- powiedziałam z rechotem na twarzy- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.- Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. - Skoro już się znacie, to nie muszę was sobie przedstawiać- oznajmił Lysander - Ta- warkną Kastiel- Ty nowa jak się zwiesz? - zapytał niechętnie - Neroni czerwonowłosa pięknościo- znów nieopanowany atak śmiechu Kastiel podszedł do mnie i wyrwał mi z ręki opakowanie fajek. - Ej laska kurde, to moje oddaj mi to! - wrzasnęłam - Takie małe dziewczynki jak ty nie powinny się tym truć- oznajmił z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy - A takie czerwonowłose lasencje tak?- spojrzałam pytająco, po czym spytałam Lysandra- Lysander wiesz może, gdzie jest sala 1A? - Tak właśnie mam tam lekcje, a czemu pytasz? - Też mam tam lekcje chwila jesteś w klasie 2D?- zapytałam z uśmiechem - Tak w takim razie witam razem z Kastielem nową koleżankę z klasy. - Mów za siebie- warkną Kastiel Chwilę jeszcze postaliśmy w ciszy i później poszłam razem z Lysandrem na lekcje, a czerwone dziwadło gdzieś polazło na wagary. Po lekcjach udałam się do SCHRONISKA dla zwierząt i o dziwo spotkałam tam Nataniela, który dokarmiał koty. - Cześć- powiedział - Hej co ty tu robisz? - Przychodzę od czasu do czasu dokarmiać koty, a ty?- zapytał - Wiesz akurat ja tutaj pracuję- powiedziałam - Pracujesz?- zapytał ze zdziwieniem na twarzy - Jako wolontariuszka- powiedziałam - Fajnie, a może pokarmisz ze mną koty?- zapytał - Wiesz ja wolę zajmować się czymś bardziej przydatniejszym niż karmienie kotów zazwyczaj układam koce, czyszcze klatki, miski nie obraź się, ale nie mam ochoty spędzać z tobą czasu.- oznajmiłam z zimnym wyrazem twarzy - Ahh... rozumiem- powiedział ze smutną miną Możliwe, że potraktowałam go zbyt chłodno, ale jestem szczera i zawsze mówię co myślę nawet, jeśli jestem trochę nieśmiała. Pobyłam tam kilka godzin i wracałam już do domu. Po drodze zobaczyłam, że Lysander siedzi na ławce w parku, więc podeszłam do niego. - Hejj- powiedziałam - Cześć. Mam do ciebie pewne pytanie. - powiedział z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy - O co chodzi? - Czemu tu tak śmierdzi psem?- zaśmiał się - Aż tak, to czuć?- zmartwiłam się- Wiesz pracuję w schronisku jako wolontariuszka i - przerwał mi - Rozumiem. To miłe, że pomagasz zwierzętom, ale, czy potrafisz pomóc sobie.- powiedział - Ze mną jest chyba wszystko w porządku. - powiedziałam z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy, po czym zmieniłam temat- Co piszesz? - Piosenkę - A o czym?- zajrzałam przez jego ramię - Nie ważne- najwidoczniej nie spodobało mu się to, że zaglądam do jego notesu - Przepraszam nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, więc chciałam zobaczyć co piszesz. Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu powiedziałam, że muszę iść do domu i on zaproponował, że mnie odprowadzi. Gdy już otwierałam drzwi od domu zobaczyłam, że czyjeś oczy się we mnie wpatrują, więc krzyknęłam. - Czerwonowłosy! - Heh masz dość dobry wzrok.- powiedział- Więc podoba ci się Lysander?- zaśmiał się - Zazdrosny jesteś?- powiedziałam z uśmieszkiem- Wybacz nie gustuję w typach bez szacunku do kobiet może kiedyś znajdziesz swoją muzę- zaśmiałam się Podszedł do mnie i chwycił mnie za nadgarstek akurat tam miałam najwięcej blizn, więc rozpłakałam się i nie dałam rady nawet się uwolnić. Po chwili zauważył moje łzy i - Prze prze pra- próbował coś powiedzieć, ale mu nie wychodziło - Dam ci radę debilu. Nie odzywaj się do mnie. - udałam uśmieszek i weszłam do środka domu Zdążyłam zauważyć, że uwierzył w to , że udawałam taką niewinną, bo miał wściekły wyraz twarzy. Moje umiejętności aktorskie nigdy mnie nie zawodziły no i tym razem też mnie nie zawiodły. Miesiąc później Zaczęłam dogadywać się z małą gromadką uczniów. Szczególnie zaprzyjaźniłam się z Lysandrem, a czerwonowłose dziwadło kręciło się koło mnie wmawiając mi, że go lubię. Również zaprzyjaźniłam się z Rozalią, aczkolwiek jak zapraszała mnie na basen lub piżama party musiałam odmówić, bo, zanim rany się zagają minie minimum rok. Właśnie byłam u pani doktor. - Rany się goją prawidłowo aczkolwiek- mówiła z niepokojącym wyrazem twarzy - Proszę nie owijać w bawełnę i powiedzieć, czy będzie dobrze- powiedziałam - Niektóre rany się nie zagoją lub, zanim, to się stanie minie kilka lat i wiesz nie zawsze możesz chodzić w długich rękawach, więc unikaj latem wycieczek nad morze. - Dobrze dziękuję. Żegnam.-, zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć trzasnęłam drzwiami Nie ukrywam, że martwiło mnie gojenie tych ran chciałabym normalnie wyjść na plaże ze znajomymi, ale podejrzewam, że wszystkie oczy były, by skierowane w moją stronę, a tego najbardziej nie lubię, gdy ludzie na mnie patrzą jak na dziwadło. Potrafią być okropni. Gdy miałam już wychodzić z budynku zauważyłam zmartwione oczy czerwonowłosego CHWILA zmartwiony ON?! Wolałam do niego nie podchodzić po ostatniej akcji jakiej odwaliłam przed drzwiami mojego domu, bo wiadomo jak on mógłby zareagować, ale przysłuchiwałam się rozmowie jego i lekarza. - Jej stan jest stabilny.- powiedział lekarz - K*rwa! Po takiej długości czasu jakim tu leży powinna być już zdrowa.- powiedział zmartwionym, a za razem wściekłym głosem Zaczęłam się jedynie zastanawiać, kto tu leży i pierwsza moja myśl, to jego dziewczyna no cóż wygląda na takiego co bawi się dziewczynami, a potem udaje, że ich nie zna ze mną pewnie też chciał zrobić coś takiego, ale pewnie ta musi coś znaczyć. Rozmyślając o tym wszystkim nie zauważyłam, że czerwonowłosy stoi przede mną i mówi swoje jak, że żałosne teksty. - KURDE! Powiesz mi w końcu co tu robisz, czy nie?! - Nie wrzeszcz na mnie. - powiedziałam rechocząc - Nie mam ochoty na żarty za każdym razem, gdzie się nie ruszę zawsze ciebie spotykam. - Moja wina, że mnie śledzisz. - nieopanowany atak głupawki- Soory laska, ale może, to ty na mnie lecisz, a nie ja na ciebie. - Pff...- warkną coś pod nosem i sobie poszedł W sumie zaczęłam się zastanawiać dlaczego ja mówię na niego laska, ale nadal nie wiedziałam. Następnego dnia, gdy byłam w szkole podeszłam do Lysandra, który aktualnie rozmawiał z czerwonowłosym o jakimś koncercie. - Nie zapomni przyjść na nasz koncert.- zaśmiał się czerwonowłosy - Hej! Tak z ciekawości, gdzie się odbywa ten koncert?- zapytałam - Odbywa się- Lysander chciał mi powiedzieć, ale czerwona lasencja mu przerwała - Sory, ale tam będzie pełno napaleńców, a ja nie mam zamiaru cię pilnować.- powiedział z tym swoim debilnym uśmieszkiem - Tak czy siak, przyjdę. - oznajmiłam - Muszę się niestety zgodzić z Kastielem, że to nie jest miejsce dla ciebie. - powiedział - No, ale Lysander umiem sobie poradzić nie jestem dzieckiem. - Mimo wszystko lepiej, żebyś tam nie szła bałbym się o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Chwila, czy on właśnie powiedział to, co ja usłyszałam, że powiedział?! - Jak, to bał byś się?- zapytałam z zaciekawieniem - Ehh... no jesteś moją przyjaciółką bałbym się, że coś ci się stanie. - powiedział z rumieńcem na twarzy - Aha, . No trudno w takim razie przyjdę jako ktoś inny. - oznajmiłam Niestety, ja nie miałam w genach się poddawać, dlatego postanowiłam dowiedzieć się adres i datę od Rozali. Powiedziała mi, ale miałam nałożyć sukienkę którą uszyła taki był warunek. 25 listopad dzień przed koncertem. Sukienka Rozali była na ramiączkach czarna do ud, ale niestety miałam pewniej problem, mianowicie moje blizny na rękach i trochę na nogach. Znalazłam pudełko, w którym trzymam wszystkie swoje kosmetyki i postanowiłam te rany przypudrować tak, aby nie były widoczne. Później testowałam w jakim makijażu mi będzie lepiej tak, aby mnie nie rozpoznali. W końcu, gdy już miałam wszystko ustalone postanowiłam pójść do parku. Spotkałam Lysandra. - Cześć. - Cześć.- powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Usiadłam koło niego na ławce i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. - Wiesz ostatnio tak zauważyłam, że chyba starasz się mnie unikać.- powiedziałam - Chodzi o to, że Kastiel powiedział mi o sytuacji, która wydarzyła się miesiąc temu wtedy, gdy cię odprowadziłem.- oznajmił- Mam wrażenie, że udajesz, że mnie lubisz. W tym momęcie zrobiło mi się przykro i nie dałam radę powstrzymać łez. - Ne ne roni przepraszam - Może ta sytuacja była dziwna, ale na pewno nie udaję, że cię lubię zazwyczaj staram się być szczera w stosunku do wszystkich, ale czasem trzeba kłamać. - powiedziałam już przestając płakać- Do zobaczenia na koncercie- uśmiechnęłam się - Chwila, ale na prawdę tam będziesz?- powiedział zakłopotany - Jako ktoś inny w ogóle mnie nie rozpoznasz.- oznajmiłam z uśmiechem na ustach, po czym poszłam do domu 26 listopad wróciłam już ze szkoły i zaczęłam się przygotowywać. Moje rany na rękach i nogach zamaskowałam i rozpuściłam swoje długie włosy. Zrobiłam mocny makijaż. Nałożyłam sukienkę którą dostałam i do tego czarną torebkę z czarnym łańcuszkiem i białe balerinki, a na wierzch nałożyłam czarną skórzaną kurtkę. - Ciociu wychodzę - Gdzie idziesz w takim stroju?- zapytała z zaciekawieniem - Na koncert - No dobrze, ale wróć przed 1 - Dobrze Moja ciocia była bardzo wyluzowana w końcu kiedyś sama była nastolatką. Wezwałam taksówkę i po pół godzinach byłam już przed klubem. Zanim weszłam do środka zapaliłam przed klubem szluga i zaczepił mnie Nataniel chwila CO ON tu robi?! O.o - Cześć mała. - powiedział - Spadaj sztywniaku. - powiedziałam - Zadziorna lubię takie. - powiedział z uśmieszkiem - Wiesz co idź lizać dupę dyrektorce gospodażyku. - powiedziałam rechocząc- Poza tym czerwona panna i Lysander dziś grają koncert, więc, jeśli nie chcesz dostać w mordę lepiej się zmywaj- powiedziałam, po czym weszłam do klubu Ludzi nie było ani dużo ani mało powiedziałabym, że było ich w miarę. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że widziałam Nataniela i postanowiłam za bardzo nie chodzić w tą i we wtą, by nie spotkać jeszcze kogoś ze szkoły. Weszłam po schodach, po czym znalazłam się dokładnie nad sceną, na której Lysander i czerowony ludek mają grać koncert. Usiadłam do stolika i nie musiałam długo czekać, by ktoś zaproponował mi drinka. Podszedł do mnie jakiś kelner i pytał się, czy chcę coś zamówić pożerając mnie przy tym wzrokiem. Zamówiłam butelkę wódki i, gdy przyniósł zamówienie postanowiłam pójść pod scenę. Gapiłam się na nią przez chwilę i miałam wrażenie jakbym kiedyś już tu była, ale nie pod sceną tylko na niej. Kilka minut nad tym rozmyślałam, aż w końcu Lysander czerwone dziwadło i reszta ich zespołu weszła na scenę i zaczęli grać koncert. Ja popijając wódkę stałam pod sceną i patrzyłam na nich jak zaczarowana. Szczególnie Lysander zauroczył mnie swoim głosem. Po chwili zauważyłam, że Rozalia też tu jest i zbliża się do mnie, a ja widząc, to postanowiłam szybko pójść do toalety. Po chwili Rozalia weszła za mną. - Neroni nie poznałam cię! - Właśnie o to Roza chodziło. - Jeśli chciałaś się spodobać Lysandrowi, to trochę źle zrobiłaś. - Czemu niby, poza tym nie chciałam mu się spodobać.- powiedziałam rechocząc - Cóż on patrzy szczególnie na charakter może na wygląd trochę też, ale z tą butelką wódk w ręku uzna cię za faceta.- zaśmiała się - Roza! Widziałam tu Nataniela. - CO?! - Tak. Nie wiedział, że to ja i próbował do mnie startować. - Kto, by pomyślał, że taki porządny główny gospodarz może przebywać w takich miejscach. - Roza. Mam prośbę udawaj, że mnie nie znasz. - Czy ten plan dotyczy Lysandra?- powiedziała szczerząc zęby - Wiesz zabronił mi tu przychodzić twierdząc, że będzie tu dużo napaleńców. - Chyba chodził o coś innego. - O co Roza?! - Wiesz myślę, że to on powinien ci powiedzieć, a nie ja. - Czy on ma dziewczynę?- powiedziałam z smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy - AHA! Mam cię. Podoba ci się. - Roza! - Nie ma dziewczyny, ale ma pewną natrętną fankę i nie chciał, żebyś ją widziała potrafi być mega zazdrosna. - Dobrze wiedzieć pójdę pod scenę. Faktycznie Lysander mi się trochę podoba, ale miesiąc, to trochę za wcześnie, by coś stwierdzić lubię go. Przyszłam tu po, to by poznać go od tej strony MUZYKA bardzo mało o sobie mówi. Gdy koncert już się skończył Roza znalazła mnie i powiedziała, żebym poszła na górę. Zrobiłam, tak jak mówiła i z torebki wyjęłam swój notes i zaczęłam coś pisać. Chłopacy akurat szli, więc postanowiłam zagadać. - Cześć chłopaki świetny koncert. - Dzięki- powiedział czerwonowłosy- Jestem Kastiel może masz ochotę na drinka?- powiedział z grzecznościowym uśmiechem - Odmówię czerwonowłosa pięknościo.- starałam się nie śmiać Właśnie, gdy już schodziłam po schodach Lysander powiedział, że musi iść do toalety, a tak na prawdę poszedł za mną. Złapał mnie za ramię i pociągną w stronę wnęki, w której nie byliśmy widoczni. - Neroni myślałem, że się zgrywasz, gdy powiedziałaś, że tu przyjdziesz- powiedział z zatroskaniem - Rozalia mi powiedziała dlaczego nie chcesz żebym przychodziła tylko nie rozumiem, co to za głupi powód myślałam, że to taka totalna melina jak w waszych opowieściach, ale w tym klubie, to nawet Nataniel przebywa.- powiedziałam - On tu jest? Z resztą nie ważne faktycznie chodzi o moją fankę, gdy kiedyś rozmawiałem z jakąś dziewczyną po koncercie, to ona podeszła do niej i nie chcesz wiedzieć. - To czemu dzisiaj jej nie ma?- zapytałam - Jest w gimnazjum nazywa się Nina, a z tego co wiem ten klub jest od 16 lat, więc nie wpuszczą tu 14 latki. - Ona ma 14 lat?!- zaczęłam się śmiać Nagle zaczęło mnie boleć ramie, bo Lysander mnie nadal za nie trzymał. - Ee... Lysander mógłbyś już mnie puścić? - Tak jasne.- powiedział Zauważyłam, że puder, jaki nałożyłam zmył się w miejscu, w którym trzymał mnie Lysander, on zauważył te ślady. - Cooo to?- zapytał ze zmartwieniem - Widzisz za długo mnie trzymałeś, ale nic się nie stało. Wiesz chyba już pójdę. - To są rany po cięciach, a po trzymaniu ramienia miałabyś siniaka. - Heh, kto za tym podąży muszę już iść. Wybiegłam szybko i, zanim się spostrzegłam zaczęłam płakać cały tusz zaczął mi się rozmazywać i wyglądało, to tak jakbym płakała czarnymi łzami. Po chwili ktoś mnie przytuli nie widziałam twarzy, ale nie chciałam, żeby puszczał. Gdy się otrząsnęłam zobaczyłam twarz czerwonowłosego. - K*rwa nie dotykaj mnie- powiedziałam - Neroni czemu płaczesz?- zapytał - Jakby cię, to w ogóle obchodziło wal się Chciałam już iść, ale on mnie złapał w tali i wtulił się w moje plecy. - Kastiel puść mnie- powiedziałam To drugi raz, gdy zwróciłam się do niego po imieniu zazwyczaj mówiłam do niego dziwnymi przezwiskami najwidoczniej, nim, to wstrząsnęło, bo mnie puścił. = Od autora = To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i wybaczcie mi mój chaotyczny sposób pisania. = Ankieta = Podobało Ci się opowiadanie Czarne łzy? Tak Nawet Nie Kogo widzielibyście, jako chłopaka Neroni? Lysandra Kastiela Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Dramat Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Kastiel